


Hi Honey

by Pineapple_Bob



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood is mentioned, Cause y'all love that hurt/comfort shit, Friends of Humanity need to stop doing bullshit at 3am, I've only taken two semesters of French so far so forgive me, Jean-Paul is a little spoon and you can met me in the pit if you discourse about it, Jean-Paul needs to stop doing stupid shit, Logan's only here for like five seconds so if you here for Logan sorry homie, M/M, get some sleep you fucks, he also needs a nap, okay now i'll stop abusing the tags, who am I kidding I love it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Bob/pseuds/Pineapple_Bob
Summary: Most people wouldn't consider this a normal night. But then again, most people weren't married to an X-Men.





	

It's the middle of December and still all the fans in the apartment are on full blast. Jean-Paul's average body temperature is 106, he's built to survive the temperature of the stratosphere. Kyle however was built to stay with to feet planted firmly on the ground and was not fond of the temperature of the inside of the apartment being the same as the outside but it wasn't all bad. But underneath cozy covers drifting between sleep and consciousness with his arms wrapped around his own living space heater, he barely registered that it was the temperature of the apartment being frigid. These were his favorite moments. The ones where Kyle could hold his husband and sleep and not worry about what the outside world was doing, they were so rare. Being married to an X-Men, it felt like he always had to worry about what the outside world was doing.

As if the outside world couldn't help itself from barging in on their night, the sound of Jean-Paul's pager brought made Kyle feel more tired than ever before. Jean-Paul slowly opened his eyes upon hearing the sound of his pager. The X-Men needed him. Some inevitable horror or another was terrorizing the city. Kyle took one last second, and spent it absorbing every last thing before he let his husband get out of bed. He memorized the warmth of holding him, the smell of his hair, and the calm and comforting rise and fall of his chest with every breathe he took. He sighed and opened his arms as Jean-Paul began to roll lazily out of bed and walk towards the closet where he kept his X-Men gear. Kyle also got up walking into their living room, wrapped tightly in a blanket, now painfully aware of just how cold their apartment was. Kyle turned off all the fans, he'd be alone for a few hours at the least, and when Jean-Paul did get home, he'd be tired enough, he didn't also have to deal with his husband having hypothermia. With the fans off and the heat on, Kyle turned on the news to see if they had broken the story of whatever had woken them up. Of course it was the Friends of Humanity, they lived to ruin the X-Men's nights. Jean-Paul came out of the bedroom in full uniform. It still had a couple tears in it from the previous fight, that was probably only hours ago. Jean-Paul sighed, his eyes looking a thousand years old. On nights like this, he hated to leave. He wondered how much more of this Kyle could take, could he spend the rest of his life with 3am wake up calls from the X-Men? Wondering whether or not Jean-Paul would come home? He looked up at Kyle, he wondered if he looked as tired as he felt, looked as sorry as he felt. But Kyle simply smiled and walked over to Jean-Paul, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders swishing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Jean-Paul and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He said, his head on Jean-Paul's shoulder.

"I know," he sighed, "I'll be back before-"

"What did I say about making promises you can't keep?" Jean-Paul felt his words like a stab in the chest, he didn't know if Kyle had meant he couldn’t promise he'd be back before sunrise, or that promising he'd come back at all was a bad idea. He didn't ask; instead he simply kissed his husband again, a part of Jean-Paul, a part of him he hated, whispered that maybe that’d be the last time they kissed.

"I love you. Please, do try and get some sleep, dear." And with that, Jean-Paul left for yet another fight. 

Alone in the dark and cold apartment, Kyle sighed to himself. He's husband would return home bloodied and bruised. He'd stagger inside, covered in dirt, or his blood, or someone else's blood. He'd say "Hi, Honey" and attempt a smile, to reassure Kyle he was okay. But it always came out as more of a grimace through teeth that were stained with blood. Kyle left the tv on, the apartment was starting to get warm again, but it felt so eerily quiet without the hum of the fans. Now, the only sound was the voice of the news anchor breaking the story that the X-Men had just arrived on the scene. Kyle crawl into his empty bed, after a few hours of listening to the television and watching its blue glow from the other room, he drifted off into a restless sleep. 

He was awoken by the sound of the door opening as the first bits of light were beginning to peak in the window. Jean-Paul was home. He was still alive. Kyle got up and made it to the door just as it opened. Stand there was Logan, with Jean-Paul propped up against him; a bandage soaked in blood wrapped around his abdomen. "Hi, Honey" he winced. 

“They were aimin’ for Kurt,” Logan said to Kyle, helping Jean-Paul inside “Kid jumped in the way, said he’d heal faster.” 

“Did you at least avoid getting knocked out this time?” Kyle joked weakly, Jean-Paul laughed at it, just as weakly, but enough to reassure Kyle that his injuries weren’t life threatening. Kyle got on the Jean-Paul’s other side, as him and Logan all but carried Jean-Paul inside and set him down on the sofa. Logan stood there and scratched his head. Logan wasn’t the best at showing emotion but he’d always looked out for Jean-Paul as best as he could. Even in their early days on Alpha Flight together, but especially after the incident with The Hand in the early 2000s. Kyle thanked Logan for getting him home safely, and that he’d take it from here. Logan looked down, probably just realizing how dirty and bloody he was himself, nodded to Kyle, and then left their apartment. Even taking care to locking the door on the way out. The gashes on his abdomen would be completely healed by lunch, but for now they rendered Jean-Paul utterly helpless, and in a terrible amount of pain. 

“So what was it exactly they were aiming at Kurt?” Kyle asked, trying to prop Jean-Paul into a position that was comfortable, but still avoiding getting blood on their sofa. 

“It was a … a uh….” He watched Jean-Paul struggle to find an english word for the weapon, but tired and hurting, Jean-Paul eventually gave up  “It was a martinet” After a good ten minutes of the Jean-Paul explaining what the weapon looked like, and Kyle finally realizing he meant a Cat o’ Nine tails, Jean-Paul had stopped actively bleeding. Kyle slowly removed the bandage around Jean-Paul’s abdomen, getting his first look at the wounds. The move faint of heart would have felt their stomach flip, but Kyle simply threw out the blood soaked bandages, washed his hands, then got to work doing what was needed to clean the wounds. 

Kyle left the room and Jean-Paul could hear the sounds of the water being turned on and the bath filling up. Jean-Paul closed his eyes and, what felt like seconds but were probably actually minutes later, Kyle was back, looping his arms around Jean-Paul again, and taking him to the bathroom. He stripped Jean-Paul out of he ruined X-Men uniform and then eased him into the bathtub.

"You know," Jean-Paul said weakly, "I can bathe myself." He gave Kyle a half-hearted smile, and Kyle chuckled. 

"Yeah but isn't this more fun?" Jean-Paul smiled and let his eyes close. He'd be alright. Kyle was here and would take care of him, and nothing bad happened when Kyle was taking care of him. 

After all the dirt, blood, and sweat had washed down the drain, and after Jean-Paul had regained some of his strength, Jean-Paul dried off. The gashes had begun to close some but it would be hours before they stopped hurting and probably wouldn’t be healed completely until tomorrow morning. Kyle went into the medicine and grabbed the Neosporin and bandages. Generously applying neosporin and wrapping the bandages tightly around Jean-Paul’s waist. The sun was completely up by now, but Jean-Paul was running on 2 hours of sleep. It was a saturday so there were no classes to teach, the business could wait for a few hours. Right now Jean-Paul needed a tylenol and a few hours of sleeping in his husbands arms. 

As Jean-Paul got into some clean clothes, Kyle went around the apartment, turning off the heat and turning all the fans back on until finally the apartment was as cold as the Arctic. Jean-Paul closed the blinds in the bedroom and the two crawled into bed. Kyle delicately wrapped his arms around him. He softly kisses his husband's cheek, "I love you. Thank you for coming home." Jean-Paul smiled, sleepily, he intertwined his fingers with his husband's and in the safety of his husband's arms, it didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep. 

Kyle listened to his snoring, their breathing in perfect time with each other, burying his head in Jean-Paul's neck, his hair still damp from the bath. Kyle's eyes began to droop and he yawned; and listening to the buzzing of a dozen fans in the dead of winter, hold on to the man he had fallen in love with, Kyle thanked God for the little moments like this one and the many more that the years would bring.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed what happened at 1am when I am alone, drinking in my apartment. Sorry for crappy English, I did not check this at all.


End file.
